


Flying Off

by SickRavenBird



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Assault, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Post-Resident Evil 3, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickRavenBird/pseuds/SickRavenBird
Summary: Jill finally finds herself on the plane to Europe. But on her way she meets unexpected danger.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Flying Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another porn.  
> And then the porn decided it's not gonna be written.  
> But I finished it anyways. Enjoy Jill and Nicholai hate-talking.
> 
> You can say this is continuation of To Fulfill the Mission.

First months after Raccoon City Jill Valentine went through series of tests, interrogations and long period of sleepless nights. Carlos was good backup during these tiring times, but her plan stayed the same since day one. At the first possible time gather up all the evidence and run to Europe – it’s far enough from Umbrella’s influence and most importantly the place where Chris is already waiting working on taking the corporation down. She knew that together they can put an end to this chaos.  
At the moments like this, when her memories jogged back to those late September days, she regretted a lot. Most of the evidence of Umbrella’s research burned together with her apartment. Anything else turned to ashes after the city was wiped out. The one viable source of information she left there to die. All that was left was broken vial from the antivirus she kept secret from the government.  
The same vial now hidden as she sat down in the plane finally leaving this continent. Running to Chris. Undercover, with hope that nobody is following her. She didn’t trust anyone back there. Any scientist, lawyer, police officer, general, politician – they all could have been in Umbrella’s pocket. She will pick her own scientist to check if there are any traces of antivirus left. There was already a young rookie scientist on her mind.  
The plane took off, once in the air she sighed in relief. The clouds outside seemed so peaceful and watching them just flow in the air was relaxing. It felt as if she left the hell behind and went towards something better now. Others were waiting. As if the all heaviness fell off her shoulders, she closed her eyes and let herself rest.  
Heavy body falling next to her shook her awake. She felt a pressure down her ribs that forced her back to her seat. The tip of a knife was touching her side.  
“It’s been long time, hasn’t it, Miss Valentine?”  
She must have been dreaming. Nicholai was sitting next to her with all knowing smirk on his face. But he died. Raccoon City took him with a blast. She left him there on the airport to eat his sins. Fuck!  
“I wouldn’t do that.” The pain in her side stopped her. She was ready to punch his neck. Attack first, ask questions later, but she recalculated. It looked like nobody has noticed this little theatre. Focus, Jill. Nicholai’s hand was hidden under a jacket he threw over it like a blanket. He was here alone; nobody knew about his little endeavour.  
Plain clothes, like any other traveller. Just strong arms showing under the t-shirt gave away that he might be a soldier.  
“Surprised to see me?” The shit-eating grin showed how much he enjoyed this situation.  
“I am used to bastards not dying when you want them to,” she replied coldly. “It’s hard to kill cockroaches.”  
Puff of air came of his mouth in short laughter. “Give me the vial, miss Valentine, and I will leave you unharmed.”  
“Or what? You will kill me here in front of all those people?” she smirked. “I don’t think so.”  
“I’m a patient man. I can sit for hours and wait for the plane to land. Everyone will leave and then in one fast stab you will be no more.” He wasn’t bluffing, he whispered to her with resolution as if taking someone’s life was everyday deal for him. Let’s face it, it probably was. He wasn’t afraid to sacrifice his co-workers for money. His hands were covered in blood. “Or you might think of asking for help, screaming. Do you know how far we are? Not enough, the closest airport is back there in States. In the case of emergency landing, they will have to turn it around and you will be back there, with Umbrella waiting for you.”  
Jill tried to stay calm. Calculating this situation wasn’t in her favour. She needed to play it smart. The flight was long.  
“Everything in order?”  
Jill looked up at the flying attendant smiling at them.  
“Yes, thank you,” Nicholai shunned her.  
“Actually,” Jill said at the same time and leaned towards the flying attendant. The knife grazed her side. “I would love some coffee.”  
“Milk or sugar?”  
“Black, please.”  
Carefully she took the coffee and brought it just so close in front of Nicholai’s face to her side of the seats. He stopped breathing for a short second and Jill took it as a little victory. Back in Raccoon City she showed him she can be ruthless just like him. The thought of spilling the hot liquid on him crossed her mind but causing fight on the flight wouldn’t be worth it.  
However, she wasn’t finished with dismissing Nicholai’s threats.  
“Thank you, you are a sweetheart,” she said to the flying attendant and shot her a smile. She smiled back and went to attend others. Jill took a sip of the coffee; hot liquid burned the tip of her tongue.  
“I don’t think I caught what you want,” she finally turned her attention back to Nicholai.  
“The vial with the antivirus.”  
“You mean the antivirus you destroyed?” annoyance entered her voice. She gulped the coffee just to get hold of herself, but that scene kept coming back to her. They could have saved the city, they would have means to fight any other possible outbreak and this son-of-a-bitch took it away from them.  
“Umbrella wants all the evidence gone.”  
“I don’t have it.”  
He smiled again – showing his teeth, looking like a wild animal ready to jump at her neck. Jill tried to find some information about this guy, all she got was hearsay and fantastic stories. And a nickname – Silver wolf. Just like a wolf he could sink his teeth into her flesh. Let him choke.  
“Don’t lie to me, miss Valentine.”  
“Check for yourself.” She nodded towards the overhead shelf with her bag.  
“I already did when you were taking your little nap.”  
“Then you know I don’t have it.”  
He rested his elbow on the armrest between them and leaned closer. His breath smelled of coffee and mint, very different from back in Raccoon where everything smelled like blood and sweat. She felt it on her skin, she just kept drinking avoiding eye contact.  
“You are not stupid; you are bringing it to Europe. You either have it on your person or in the luggage.”  
“You are right, I am not stupid. I am not telling you shit. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” In one swift movement – and she deserved slight pinch in her side – she took out a book out of her handbag. Then she threw the bag into Nicholai’s lap. “Suit yourself.”  
Nicholai watched her, baring his teeth. She just turned the pages focused on the text. As if he was nothing but a little annoyance. Not a wolf but a fly, buzzing but harming no-one. No threat, no pack.  
After short check he threw the handbag under her feet. “Listen-“ he started but raised finger stopped him. Jill finished a paragraph and looked at him over the cover.  
“Do you have something important to say?”  
“The vial-“  
“That conversation is over. Now, I want to finish this book before I am stabbed to death, thank you very much.”  
There was a silence for maybe five pages. Tip of the knife scratched her ribs as she was breathing, she tried to not pay attention to it, but felt droplets of blood running on her side.  
“I see you like to play games.” His voice sounded so close, she flinched. Nicholai was leaning right to her ear. “Just like you did in that train.”  
The train. She almost forgot – it was heat of the moment, way to release stress from the situation they were in. Constantly followed, hurt, all she wanted was to forget for a second about Nemesis looking for her and the giant target on her back. She didn’t trust him then, but it was before he turned out to be greedy bastard.  
The sex was good, but nothing to keep in memory.  
She turned a page. Nicholai boasted about his patience, but her indifference apparently drove him mad. Maybe he was used to people bargaining or trying to talk their way out of this. Or maybe he was projecting because he sure loved to hear himself talk.  
“I wonder why is Umbrella so afraid of you. You weren’t even brave enough to shoot me.”  
With a sigh she closed the book. “You are right, I could’ve shot you back in Raccoon City. But seeing you beg for your life was much more entertaining.” She hit the spot. If the hatred had physical manifestation it would be Nicholai right now. Grinning, she continued to poke his nerve. “What a strong ruthless man you are, begging for your life like a baby. I will pay you anything, let me go with you, miss Valentine,” she mocked.  
“Don’t play with me.”  
“You said it yourself, I love to play games. Let’s play this one. You want the vial? Beg for it.”  
Facing each other so close Nicholai became only thing in her field of vision. Jaw clenched in anger, his eyes spiking through her. His Adam’s apple rose as he swallowed.  
“You forgot who has the knife,” Nicholai hissed.  
“I see.” Back to the book it was. Even without looking at him the mood changed fast. The frustration hanged in the air with familiar smell of sweat, anger and cheap cologne. If felt like blood rushing on her side, ashes in her mouth from the Raccoon City and pain. The knife meant nothing, the memory meant nothing, the anger couldn’t get her to cooperate. She knew that and Nicholai knew that too.  
“It seems I underestimated the situation again. You cooperate much better when someone your love is on the line.” Fear joined the emotional party in her, but she shunned it – Nicholai had nothing. He was just trying to get reaction out of her. “I guess I will have to use the old good methods.”  
The knife moved. It didn’t cut, just slid on her skin, from her side towards centre of her chest. He rested it there for a while, she felt the blade against her heart. It stung her every time she breathed in. Jill clenched her teeth.  
“Still nothing?”  
“I still didn’t hear you say please.”  
It took second. Nicholai pushed on the knife. Jill grabbed his wristed and yanked the hand away. She felt the blade cutting her slightly. She twisted his wrist, the knife fell on the ground. Nicholai attacked her, his elbow hit her temple. The force sent her to the window, where she hit her head again. Pain spiked through her skull, but it was nothing next to what Nemesis did to her in Raccoon City. She kicked the knife, it slid under next set of seats and disappeared from her sight.  
At the same time Nicholai tried to grab for the knife. She caught his arm and forced him back to the seat. He pushed against her but stopped.  
“Everything okay?” asked the flight attendant who walked to them.  
Jill put on the most charming smile. “Yes, everything is perfect.”  
“You have something on your shirt.”  
Jill looked down. Where Nicholai cut her, the shirt got stuck to her skin and bloody. She grabbed his jacket and dressed herself to hide the blood. “Hot dog accident at the airport, I am clumsy.”  
The flight attendant wasn’t very convinced of their play.  
“I am sorry for disturbing the flight. It will never happen again, right, Nicholai?” Jill turned to her foe. He smiled too, more annoyed grimace than anything else.  
“Right. Apologies.”  
The flight attendant left them alone. Jill watched after her, she saw her talking to others and pointing their way. “If they turn the flight because of you, I will kill you,” she hissed at Nicholai.  
“Suits me just fine.”  
“So, are they paying you to get the vile or kill me too?”  
“No, you are more worth alive. You can bring them to others to get rid of you one by one,” Nicholai answered.  
“You’ve been stalking me. That’s how you know about the vile.”  
“Of course. You took it out of Raccoon city. Then you never handed it in. I knew you had to have it.”  
Jill raised her eyebrows. “You were the only one who knew about it. Nobody else knew anything about me bringing it along. You told Umbrella so they send you after me. You did this on purpose.”  
“Every little detail means a lot more dollars.”  
“And you got this job by accident,” she said mockingly.  
“Oh no, I wanted to see you again.” The tone in what he said it bit morrow in her bones. So cold, but it missed the hatred she’d expect after everything. Nicholai was looking her over, she felt similar feeling she did back in the train. He was good looking, she had to give him that. And his strong arms…  
She had to grin at herself for thinking like that. “To get revenge.”  
“To get anything. And the vial.”  
Jill shook her head. Why was she the type people will stalk? First the monster, now him. In a way, it felt great. When it didn’t steal her sleep, when it didn’t endanger her life, when it didn’t destroy chances of the whole city to live – then it felt great to be wanted. Negatives just outweighed the positives too much. And it made her feel guilty when she caught only positives for a brief moment.  
No, she is not doing him any favours. But she still wanted to see him dumbfounded.  
“The vial. Is that really only thing you will talk about? Okay, I will tell you where is the vile. My conditions haven’t changed. Say please.”  
“You are ridiculous,” he scoffed.  
She leaned to him again looking him straight in the eyes. “Maybe. I just really want to see you desperate again. Come on. It’s a lot of money for a simple word.”  
Nicholas tilted his head on a side and looked somewhere behind her. He scoffed again, fighting with himself over a stupid word. Jill’s smile grew wider, soon she was grinning, teeth out, his struggle was entertaining to watch.  
“Alright,” he finally looked at her. “Please, miss Valentine, will you tell me about the vial.” Poison was dripping from every word. Jill chuckled and leaned right next to his ear, her lips touched his skin for a brief second.  
“It’s not here.”  
“What?” he hissed.  
“You said it yourself, you knew my every step. And I knew Umbrella was following me. I never boarder the plane with the vile.”  
Nicholas frowned; Jill kept smiling.  
“It’s already in Europe, I send it via post, undercover, long time ago. If Umbrella didn’t catch the package, you will never get your hands on the vial.”  
Nicholas sighed and got up. “Then I have no business with you.”  
“Oh, not gonna kill me?”  
He shrugged. “You lost my knife. The jacket, please.”  
Jill already had her book open again. “No, that’s mine now, you ruined my shirt.”  
Nicholas shifted his weight. “I will be back for it.”  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
She watched him over the pages. He left to the front of the plane and she lost him. The smile stayed on her face, this interaction made her unexpectedly cheery. Yeah, hearing Nicholas humiliate himself again was great.  
Like a ghost he disappeared. She didn’t see him for the rest of the flight, nor on the airport. Only thing left of him was faint smell of his cologne on the jacket.


End file.
